This invention relates generally to retaining wall building blocks and more particularly to polymeric retaining wall building blocks.
Retaining wall building blocks are generally formed of concrete. Concrete has a relatively high density (e.g., 120 lbs/ft.sup.3 to 140 lbs/ft.sup.3). Because of this high density, even relatively small blocks can be quite heavy. For example, a concrete block which is 16".times.12".times.8" may weigh 100 lbs or more. The heavy weight of concrete blocks has been deemed necessary to resist shifting of constructed retaining wall.
A disadvantage of concrete blocks is that they are difficult to lift and move and, therefore, constructing a retaining wall of such blocks is difficult. Also, since the weight of an item being transported is often the primary factor in determining transportation costs, transporting such concrete blocks is usually quite expensive.